Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and devices using the same.
A CMOS image sensor is a solid-state image sensing device using a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The CMOS image sensor has lower manufacturing costs, a smaller size and consumes less power than a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor which may include a high voltage analog circuit.
In recent years, as performance of the CMOS image sensor is improved, the CMOS image sensor has been widely used in various electronic products including portable devices such as a smart phone or a digital camera.
In a mobile device field where power consumption needs to be reduced as much as possible, a study for reducing power consumption of the CMOS image sensor has been actively proceeding.